Love Has It's Journey
by Jevashenee Sokkan
Summary: Jeva and four of her friends think they've met true love when 5 foreign exchange students from UK come their school. As they start to fall in love with each other, jealousy and misunderstandings take place. Will their relationships stay strong as the boys enter a singing competition, X-Factor or will everything break apart, including their friendship bonds ? Read and find out : xx
1. Chapter 1 : Whole New World

It was the beginning of February, 2nd of February to be precise. Since the year before, I did well in my public exam, my parents insisted me to get into a better school. Now here I am, King George IV International School, a well-known cluster school.

It was a chilly day that morning. However there the glazing sun beaming brightly. It was my first day and I was pretty excited ! I wasn't alone, along came my best Muslim bud in the whole wide world. Her name was Syahirah, well that's what we call her. By we, I do mean the others , Dee, Laine and the ones I sadly left for this new school. Our parents shared the same bond we share for the past ten years. We all went together since both of us were equally nervous. We were asked to sit on a long brown bench right in front of the office. This place must have been really old for the bench was giving out squeaky noises. The place was gloomy which gave me the chills. I saw students getting into the corridor, excited students. They all looked so elegant. Tidy would be a good description.

There were about 10 news students. We went into a room full of tables and chairs because the principal wanted to give us a warm welcome. She introduced herself. Miss Bell was her name. She looked good, I can say. She had long hair with curly locks decorating the ends of it. Big sparkling black eyes with small glasses. A flawless face, not much wrinkles. Totally pretty. She gave a speech about the history of the school. Surprising this was the first speech I had found interesting. Without wasting anymore time, she handed out each of us a book. The school regulations. " You best read them to survive " she chuckled. We were divided into classes. I was praying for Syahirah to be in my class and thank God it came true. " Jevashenee and Puteri Syahirah " Miss Bell called out.

" Since you're from the same school, I thinking placing you too in the same class would be wise "

" Thank you so much, ma'am ! " I grinned.

We were led into the class by the counselling teacher. I studied that Syahirah and I weren't the only lucky ones who were placed into this class, Brainstromers. The were two more pupils. A girl and a students who were already in the class were studying Civic.

" Oh ! New students, eh ? Well class, why don't we get no know you news friends ? " the teacher smiled.

It was a man. He was very tall and slim. He was a Chinese, I read his skin tone. He was good-looking for his age.

" Introduce ! Introduce ! " the class started to go wild. I was nervous. But we had no choice. Four of us did introduce ourselves. I went first.

" My name is Jevashenee Sokkan, best known as Jeva. I'm quite of a jolly person. I actually didn't expect this. I would've gotten a script ready if I knew this was coming " I giggled, so did everyone. A pleasant looking guy stood up " talk about you relationship status ! " Everyone started to laugh. I got red.

" Umm I'm mentally dating a celebrity. Wait ! Did I say dating ? I meant married ! I'm mentally married to Justin Drew Bieber ! " I laughed so hard this time.

" Bieber ?! Why him ?! " a Chinese guy questioned from far. I guess he's a hater. I had not much time to answer him. It was Syahirah's turn.

" Hey, my name is kindda long. It's Puteri Syahirah binti Rusli. So umm, I don't have much to talk about myself. As you can see I'm kindda shy. Umm, any questions ? " Syahirah became red.

I know she was really shy. She was since we were little. She got the same question as I did.

" Simply no. " she answered with a pretty smile.

Then it was the guy's turn.

" Hello everyone. My name is Vicknesh, call me Vick ! " he gave a small smile.

Vicknesh looked gloomy. It was as if he was forced to get into this school. It was hard for him to even smile, I guess. He was tall and dark. He had neat hair, combed to the right. Clothes fit to his body. He looked smart, but not happy. I wasn't listen to what he was saying. Soon it was the new girl's turn.

" Hi ! My name is Kasmietra. I know it's very hard to pronounce that, it's Kas-mi-tra. You guys can call me Kas, it's an easier way to call me ! " she giggled.

This girl was definitely going to be my new best friend, I could predict it. She looked to carefree, just like how I act. She was slightly taller than me. Fair and had short hair which was straight. I bet she has Chinese blood cause this girl has small eyes, with brown pupils which made her look even prettier.

I was looking at the class. It was, not bad. White, spotless wall. Reminders and pictures sticked to the information boards. My big chestnut eyes went across the room, when I realised someone looking at me. I turned to the left just to meet a pair of big green sparkling eyes. It was then I saw him. This boy was gorgeous, he had curly hair and they had curly locks dressing the ends, but even curlier than Miss Bell's. They were brushed to his left. It looked messy but in the good way. He was probably an exchange student because his hair was brown, not too dark and not too light. It was almost perfect. At that moment, that lovey moment, was when I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. He smiled at me, and I returned it. He was so cute !

" Thank you, new students. Now the class monitor, will you please show them their seats ? " the teacher look at the guy who just smiled at me.

" Ah, not to forget, we have 2 exchange students in our class, from England. Our class monitor is, Harry Styles. And the other is Zayn Malik. Boys, please stand so these pupils can see you "

Both of them woke up. Zayn look very secretive other than his perfect hairstyle. His hair had a sleek appearance. His eyes were hazel, which was attractive. From the way he looks I could already tell that this guy is quiet, yet smoking hot. Zayn looked Pakistan-nish. His eyebrows were thick, which is another bonus point for him. He had that charming look which girls craze for. Totally from the top to the bottom, this boy looked stunning. Just stunning !

3 of us girls were asked to sit at the back and the new boy was placed beside Zayn. Poor Zayn. The bell rang and the it was already recess time. I guess the principal took a long time to entertain us. I took out my large Tupperware in which there were sandwiches my mother made for me. I always have a voracious appetite when it comes to tuna sandwiches.

Syahirah was already talking to Kasmietra while both of them were waiting for me. How nice ! Before I left my desk, I found someone standing beside me. It was Harry. He looked even handsome closer.

" Hello ! I am Harry Styles, the class monitor. Here's the timetable for our class, there are 3 copies here. Please give it to the other 2 girls. And umm you looked kind of nervous back there. I wish you good luck on your first year here. " Harry smile and I spot him blushing. This guy had dimples ! How adorable !

" That's so nice of you, thank you ! " I smiled back trying not to blush at how sexy his British accent was.

" Umm, Zayn and I aren't the only ones who are from England. There are three more guys from the other classes. There's Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson and an Irish kid, Niall Horan " he exclaimed.

" More hotties ? " I wasn't thinking before saying that. Harry kind of blushed. To cover how idiotic I was, I laughed.

" Haha, I guess. Well, seeya later. Bye " Harry went off. I could already see Zayn, Liam, Louis and Niall waiting for him at the door. I gathered with Syahirah and Kasmietra.


	2. Chapter 2 : That Was Fast !

The next day everything was normal. At here school starts at 7:30 am and I was half-an-hour early. Syahirah and I were one of the early ones to arrive to class. Once I got into class, without realising I started to search for Harry. I gulped when I found him already looking at him. Pretending not to notice, I sat down forcing myself not to blush. Harry was talking to Zayn and Niall. I wonder where Louis and Liam were. Niall was a little short, but of course taller than me. He's Irish, that's what Harry told yesterday. His eyes were absolutely admirable. His were big and blue. Niall's a blonde. Bleached blonde to be exact. He is cute and looks playful. While talking to Niall, I kind of realised that Harry was looking at me too, or that what I think he was doing. I didn't want to look at him, I'm not going to make myself to look like a dork again.

I turned to talk to Syahirah when I saw her looking to the front. He big brown eyes were looking directly at Niall ! Is she crushing on him ? That was fast !  
" Earth to Syahirah ! Are you looking at Niall ? Omg ! " I giggled.  
" Umm, what ? Oh, so that's his name ? Niall, that's a really nice name " she smiled dreamily.  
" So you're crushing on him, eh ? " I added a wink to that.  
" Nahh, he's cute. That's all. But I would like to get to know him " she blushed. Her face went tomato red.  
Maybe they would make a good couple. The both looked adorable.  
" Hi guys ! " said a voice from the back.  
" Kas ! " It was her. She looked so bright with her small eyes growing as big as possible. Her hair tied neatly at the back, let loose at down.  
" Did you guys see the hot guy yesterday ? Isn't he so hot ? He looks quiet though. Jeva, maybe you should ask Harry to introduce me to him ! That would be lovely " Kasmietra grinned.  
" Hot guy ? Who are you talking about ? " questioned Syahirah.  
" Zayn the Malik, duh ! Did you see how he was looking at me yesterday ? They way he looked got me melted ! And this morning, a second ago, he greeted me ' good morning, lovely ' . Zayn Malik greeted me ! "  
" Wow ! That was fast ! And did he call you lovely ? That's sweet ! " I chuckled.  
" I know right ! " Kasmietra was really excited, I could see it. Right after that, Zayn got into class. Kasmietra was blushing !  
" Kas ! Don't go all red. " Syahirah and I were laughing.  
" Ohh shush you guys ! " Kasmietra was seriously into this guy.

I had to go to the toilet. No one them wanted to follow me, nice ! So I went alone. The toilet was clean, I was astonished. It was painted reddish pink. I did my business and got out fast. Class was going to start in another 10 minutes. The halls were half empty. Everyone had gone to their classes early. As soon as I reached the stairways, I found Harry leaning on the side of the wall. He was looking at the sky through the opening of a large window at the corner.  
" Hey Harry ! " I greeted him with a broad smile.  
" Hello ! Did you just come ? " Harry looked clueless since I didn't have any bag with me.  
" Not at all. I came from the toilet " I laughed.  
" Oh ! Silly me " Harry giggled. His dimples revealed themselves, he looked so cute.

**Harry's Point Of View**  
" Not at all. I came from the toilet " Jeva laughed. She had dimples too. She looked so pretty with them.  
" Oh ! Silly me " I looked at her embarrassed of how idiotic I looked like. She wouldn't stop laughing, I had no idea why. But I liked it. She seems beautiful when she laughs.  
" Care to join me to the journey to class ? " I added with a small giggle  
" Sure ! Hahaha .. " she laughed and laughed and laughed. She was really joyful !

**Kasmietra's Point Of View**  
Zayn took Jeva's seat beside me. " Hello Zayn ! " I decided to do the greeting this time.  
" Hey Kas ! Where's Jeva ? " He asked with his big hazel eyes sparkling at mine.  
" Umm she said she wanted to go to the ladies' room. It's been almost 5 minutes, and class starts in another 5 ! " I was shocked. What if she got lost ? I mean, we're still new. Even I got lost this morning. I took almost 20 minutes to find the class. Silly me. Zayn laughed. He looks even hotter when he laughs !

**Zayn's Point Of View**  
" Umm she said she wanted to go to the ladies' room. It's been almost 5 minutes, and class starts in another 5 ! " Kasmietra was kind of shocked. Her small eyes started to go wide. I stared at how cute he face expression was. I laughed at what she said, ladies' room, I mean, who uses that already ?  
" Ladies' room " I laughed even more.  
" Yeah, you know. The ladies' toilet, duh " she chuckled.  
" Yes, I do know what that is Miss Kasmietra who's the prettiest one of all " She blushed lightly.

**Syahirah's Point Of View**  
Niall was laughing all the while. He was talking to two other guys, who seem to be exchange students too. Both were dirty blonde. But Niall's was still the coolest. I was looking at his mesmerizing blue eyes when they met my big brown eyes. I quickly looked away. I felt the presence of someone standing beside me. To my astonishment, it was Niall !  
" Hello. Are you one of the new student here ? " he asked.  
" Ummm yes, yes I am. " I smiled shyly.  
" Well, nice to meet you then. I'm Niall, Niall Horan.I'm and exchange student. from Mullingar, Ireland. I'm the only Irish one out of five other exchange student. The others are from England just like Zay- " Niall looked at Zayn. He and Kasmietra were talking, almost like flirting.  
" Well, well, well. What do we have here ? " Niall winked looking at Zayn and Kasmietra. I laughed at how cute Niall was. Zayn and Kasmietra laughed at how Niall was looking at them, yet they did looked annoyed. They didn't say a word at Niall but continued flirting.  
" Zayn's fast with girls. I'm not so good in talking to girls though. " Niall giggled. His Irish accent was strong and sounded great. I've never heard and Irish speak before. It was melting.  
" No, no. You're fine. " I smiled sweetly at him.

**Niall's Point Of View**  
" No, no. You're fine. " she let out a sweet smile at me.  
" Woah, so does that mean I've made you blush ? " I giggled looking at how lovely she looked. Was I crushing for this girl ? But I've only met her. Wow, this is fast !  
" What I meant was, you're good in talking. " she laughed.  
" Ohh. But it looks like you - " the bell rang. " Oh well ! I have to get to class now. Bye sweet ! " I got to class while dragging Liam and Louis with me.

**Jevashenee's Point Of View**  
The bell rang right after I and Harry got into class.  
" In the nick of time. There goes our adventure " Harry giggled.  
" Yeah, our first so-called adventure. " I made him laugh.  
" We shall have more during recess ! " Harry exclaimed while laughing. His dimples revealed again. He looked so cute. I go to my seat just to discover Zayn and Kasmietra flirting.  
" Eherm eherm " I let out a little cough.  
" Ohh hello, Jeva ! Opps, sorry. You can sit here now " Zayn smiled cheekily as he woke up.  
" Flirting eh ? " I winked at Kasmietra.  
" Just talking, we had a lot of talking." Kasmietra blushed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ten Bonds

That morning, we had Biology.

" This is mindf*ck " Zayn was sitting by our table leaving Vicknesh alone.

" Zayn, don't swear ! " I was a little harsh, I think. I added a smile not to look rude.

" Sorry " Zayn giggled. He was sitting between me and Kasmietra. Of course he wanted to sit with her more than he wanted to sit with me. I looked at them and turned to the front. All I could see was Harry's hair. It was flowing with the wind. Harry's eyes and ears were set on the teacher. He gets distracted by nothing. And by nothing, I mean absolutely nothing. When she comes to the back, to where I am seating, Harry would look behind and smile at me.

I started to love Biology. It instantly became my favourite subject. I imagined everything my teacher was telling about. " Muscle cells in your body ", I look at my muscle and imagine tiny little eye-like shaped cells with a black spot in the middle, the nucleus. " Alveolus in your lung ", a balloon with red outer line, the blood capillary. " Heart beat ", okay this was when Harry looked at me so I imagined my heart beating fast.

**Zayn's Point Of View**

Biology was boooooring. All I know was, I was sitting with the most beautiful-est girl in the world. Didn't know I would be crushing on an Asian. I didn't fall asleep in class thanks for Kasmietra. I wanted to hold her hand so much. I looked at her. Those sleepy brown eyes looked back at me. She looked even cuter when she yawn. She did a sad face at me. I giggled to make her laugh. I held her hand, I couldn't take it anymore. She was so beautiful.

" Zayn ? " she was surprised.

" It's okay babe, just pretend like it's nothing " I told her smiling the best I could.

**Kasmietra's Point Of View**

Zayn looked at me out of a sudden. I yawned at him and gave him a depressed look. He giggled, that was so cute. I laughed at how cute he was. Suddenly I felt a rough palm softly pressing against mine. Zayn was holding my hand !

" Zayn ? " I was shocked and confused. What is he trying to do ?

" It's okay babe, just pretend like it's nothing " Zayn smiled. How could I pretend like nothing's happening when Zayn Malik is holding my hand ?! And he called me babe ! But I liked it though. I blushed a little, maybe he noticed cause he was smiling.

**Jevashenee's Point Of View**

The bell of freedom rang.

" Time for recess ! " Zayn woke up from his dreamland with Kasmietra. Everyone looked at him. They all had the ' what the ?! ' face. I could hold it, I laughed so hard. Zayn was totally embarrassed ! His face went pale.

" I see Zayn's really excited, weren't you Zayn ? " the teacher was sarcastic.

" Umm yeah, yes ! I love you teacher, I love your subject, I love what you teach, I love – " Zayn was hyper until Stanley, a classmate continued

" Kasmietra ? He loves Kasmietra ! " Everyone was laughing. Zayn sad down quietly. He was blushing like crazy ! So was Kasmietra !

**Kasmietra's Point Of View**

" Kasmietra ? He loves Kasmietra ! " Stanley shouted. At that moment, I was stabbing him in my mind. I mean, I loved what he said but I was so embarrassing ! I hold on my blushes, but I think they were pretty obvious. Zayn was blushing too, I could see his check red as a cherry tomato would be. He was extremely cute !

**Zayn's Point Of View**

" Kasmietra ? He loves Kasmietra ! " Stanley, you're going to be so dead ! How could he told this ?! I don't know what I have for Kasmietra, but even if I loved her, this , what Stanley had said was so embarrassing ! I could see Kasmietra trying her best not to blush, but she was totally blushing alright. She was so beautiful, at that moment I wanted to hug her and say sorry because maybe me sitting with her gave Faris that crazy though ! But who knows, maybe she liked it too.

**Jevashenee's Point Of View**

3 of us, me, Syahirah and Kasmietra rushed to the canteen. We were really hungry. They were serving spaghetti. " Must be delicious " reading the long queue. We got into line. It was fast though. We found an empty table on the far left. We got comfort on the bench. Before we could even started to eat, I heard some behind me saying

" Hey, can we guys join you " Harry smilled cheekly.

" Sure ! " I said smiling at them.

Zayn took a seat beside Kasmietra, Niall beside Syahirah, and Liam beside Louis. Lastly, Harry right next to me.

" Harry, you didn't introduce these two " I pointed at Liam and Louis.

" Louis Tomlinson, at your service, ma'am ! " Louis made me giggle. Louis was a mushroom head, a dirty blonde. " You can call me Lui for short " Louis' smile was cute. He looked playful, like Niall. His voice was high and at every end of his sentence, he would squeak, which was adorable.

" I am Liam Payne. Call me Liam " he smiled. Liam had a number of birth marks over his neck. His hair was neat, all pushed to the left.

" Well, why don't you guys tell us where are you from. I mean, I know you're all from England- " Kasmietra was cut off by Niall

" and Ireland ! " Niall exclaimed making Syahirah laugh.

" Yeah, Ireland " Kasmietra giggled. " But we don't know where from England " she paused, and added " and Ireland " she looked at Niall.

" Well, I'm from Cheshire " Harry started.

" I'm from Bradford " Zayn exclaimed. " The Bradford bad boy " Kasmietra chuckled.

" I'm from Mullingar ! " the Irish accent came from Niall.

" I'm the swagmaster of Doncaster " as Louis exclaimed, we all laughed hard.

" And I'm from Wolverhampton " Liam said cutely.

" Louis and Zayn are from Yorkshire. The only thing is, Zayn's from the West and Lui's from South " Harry added.

" Hey guys! I'm hungry. " Niall insisted us to all eat, and so did we.

Harry was sitting so close to me. I could feel our shoulders attached. I tried to pull off but there was no spaced. The small table had us all cramped to each other. As we all finished eating, we sat to talk.

" Hello ! " came two and unfamiliar voices from the back.

" Hey, Subha and Khalphana! They're both my classmates. " Liam exclaimed.

" Khal, Kal, Kalapina ! Yeah, did I get it right this time ? " Louis asked.

" It's Khalpana, Lui. And no, not this time too. You'll never gonna get it right " Khalphana said sarcastically.

These two girls looked lovely. Subha was fair, not too tall and not too short as well. She has really long straight hair tied neatly. Khalphana on the other hand, was shorter than Subha. She has frizzy hair which looked cool actually ! Khalphana was wearing square glasses and on her side, her hair was poking out.

The 10 of us took at walk in the school garden. Unexpectedly, we were walking by twos. Zayn with Kasmietra, Niall with Syahirah, Louis and Khalphana, Liam with Subha and Harry with me ! I had my mouth shut, I didn't want to ruin the moment. I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship between all the ten of us.

" What are you thinking of ? " Harry whispered. His big green eyes were gazing at mine.

" Nothing. Just that, I think the ten of us are going to get along very much " I smiled.

The bell rang, recess ended.

" Ma lady, it's ready for Adventure Time! To the classroom! " Harry pulled me. The others at the back were calmly walking while looking at how clumsily I was running. It was so embarrassing !


	4. Chapter 4 : A Walk To Remember

The first week of school was satisfying. I kind of liked this school. Other than it's majestic name, what it content was beautiful. The teachers and students were all very nice. I became close to everyone. Marceline was my cartoon buddy ! We watch the same cartoons. Phineas and Ferb, Adventure Time, name it ! Marceline is a girl who sometimes act like a boy. She's a little masculine, matches her name. She's really funny ! She's gorgeous and has braces. She once dated Terence, a classmate of mine. Terence was another handsome boy. He wears braces too. He was tall and fit. These both are actually a perfect couple, but sometimes it's God's will, and you can't go against it.

" Heyy ! You walking back to school " Harry cut off what I was thinking about.  
" Yeah, I'm supposed to walk with Kasmietra every Friday " I said as I spotted Kasmietra already walking with Zayn in front of us. I joined them, so did Harry. We were walking in a line.  
" So you and Zayn walk home too ? " I questioned Harry.  
" Yeah, everyday. Lets all walk together today. " Harry looked at all of us.  
" Yes ! Great idea ! " Zayn and Kasmietra were together excited. I could see why. I giggled.

We walked for about half an hour. Kasmietra's house was actually near to Zayn, not quite but it was near. To get to mine and Harry's, four of us had a split. Harry was leaving near my house ! How could this happen ?! I've been living there for ages and never once I spotted Harry in my neighborhood ! Zayn walked with Kasmietra and Harry walked with me, all of us said bye to each other and continued.

**Zayn's Point of View**  
" This is the chance Zayn. Take the first step ! C'mon, ask her out ! " my inner feelings were talking to me.  
She was right beside me. Looking like an angel, walking like an angel and even breathing like one. How could she look so lovely ? No fair ! I giggled.  
" What's wrong ? Do I walk funny " she asked, looking curious.  
" Nothing, I was just admiring how beautiful you look right now. " She blushed.  
That was the right and only moment probably left for me to make a move. I was on one knee, proposal style. She was shocked ! Without hesitating, I asked her :  
" Kasmietra, will you go out with me this Sunday for dinner at umm you choice, anywhere you want, I'll pay, will you ? " I shot it out !

**Kasmietra's Point of View**  
" Kasmietra, will you go out with me this Sunday for dinner at umm you choice, anywhere you want, I'll pay, will you ? " Butterflies, there were butterflies in my stomach. I was touched. Blushing to the maximum level !  
" Zayn Jawaab Malik, triple yes ! " Zayn was so happy. But curiously he asked, " How did you know my full name ? " I giggled.  
" I checked our class' name list. " I chuckled. We continued walking to my house. We held hands. This was probably the best day of my life !

**Jevashenee's Point of View**  
We were walking and walking and kept on walking. There was nothing to talk about. I didn't want to start the conversation eventhough I desperately wanted to break the silence.  
" Umm so how's life ? " Harry started the conversation, hopefully.  
" Like always. School, get home, eat, sleep, study, sleep, school " I made Harry giggled. I love it when he giggles.  
" Hey Jeva ! " he called.  
" Yeah ? " I answered in a rather sweet voice.  
" Are you free tomorrow night. I mean, it's a Saturday night and it's the premiere of Paranormal Activity 3 ! I'm a sucker for horror movies ! " Harry striked ! Did Harry Styles, a foreign exchange student from England, who's gorgeous and has the most beautiful-est eyes and hair in the world asked me out ?!

**Harry's Point of View**  
I was afraid of getting a negative feedback. My fingers were crossed. " Accept, accept, accept ! " I kept telling that to myself, but inside me.  
" Umm I guess I can make it. But why must it be PA 3 ? Why not something else ? I'm not a brave person " she giggled.  
" Aww don't you worry, I'll be there for you to hug " I made her blush. How cute she looked when she blushed.  
" It's a date then ! " I added.  
" Definite ! " she chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5 : Fast date !

It was 5 pm and Saturday ! Harry would be knocking my doors in two housrs and I still had no idea what to wear ! I took a warm shower and was looking through my wardrobe. I hate dresses and ignored all the summer dress that were hanged up. I took my favourite Levi jeans and printed tee which had the Union Jack printed on it. I slipped into them and wore my so-called protection belt which never fails to complete me. I pinned by fringe to the back and let loose my short curly locks. I choosed my favourite owl necklace which had a feather on it and a big black stone. I put on some light natural make up to brighten up my face. It took me almost two hours to get ready ! Harry would be knocking my doors any minute now ! " Ahh ! There you are ! " I reached to my red Vans sneakers. By the time I had them on, I heard the door bell ringing.

My mom answered it . " Ohh ! You must be Harry. Look at how chubby you are ! " mom started pinching his cheeks !  
" Woo woo mom ! Umm I'm about to go now. Bye " I smiled and gave her a small peck on the cheek.  
Harry was wearing a pair of beige jeans, revealing his blue Calvin Klein boxers which made me giggle. He was wearing a low neck T-shit and a blue blazer. His shoes were white Converse trainers. His hair, as usual messy but in a good way with his curly locks twirling beautifully. This boy is gorgeous.

Harry opened the door of his blue convertible. I guess he had a thing for old vintage cars, so did I ! He let me in, such a gentleman.  
" Are you afraid ? " Harry made spooky sound.  
" No I'm not ! " I protested, giving him a punch on the arm. I know it wasn't a percent painful.  
" You beat like a girl ! " Harry laughed.  
" I am one ! " I gave him another punch as both of us giggled.

We were listening to some music on the radio. When the song ' Isn't She Lovely ' was on air, Harry started to sing. Harry had a wonderful voice ! It was a little husky and a bit deep and absolutely sexy ! It felt as if an angel was singing. I was silent the whole time he sang. I stood there listening and melting into his voice.

" I love Stevie Wonder and all his songs ! Especially this. " Harry had finished singing.  
" You have such a lovely voice, Harry ! You do, you do ! " it was like a bonus for him. He had great looks, a great personality and a great voice !  
" Aww thank you ! You're the first girl I've ever sang for " he giggled. So he was singing at me the whole time !  
" You were singing that .. for me ? " I blushed, that was so touching.  
" Like, yeahh. I mean, that song was like umm written for you. " I melted in his words.

We reached the cinema. Harry was about to get the tickets, until we saw Niall and Syahirah there ! What was that girl doing with Niall without telling me ? I pulled her to the ladies' toilet and questioned her like an officer.  
" Giiiiirl, tell me everything ! " I was so excited to listen.  
" Umm Niall found me on Twitter and direct messaged me. He umm asked me on a date ! " she was jumping in joy. And seconds later, we were jumping in joy !  
" What about you, giiiiiirl ? " Syahirah winked as she tried to imitate me.  
" Well, Harry kindda asked me on a date too ! " I blushed.

We went back to meet the boys. Niall was smartly dressed. He was wearing bright jeans with a blue T-shirt on plus with a pair of blue Nike trainers. Syahirah on the other hand was wearing a turquoise summer dress with printed flowers on it. She was wearing matching heels and a pearl necklace.

" You guys want to watch Paranormal Activity together ? " Niall asked.  
Harry and I looked at each other. I could see that he was a little disappointed, I could see it in his eyes. So was I. I wanted this to be a romantic date but it didn't turn out right.  
" Umm well-umm if it's okay with the the girls they yeah " Harry looked at me and questioned  
" What do you think, Jeva ? " he smiled.  
" Umm yeah, sure ! It could be like a double date, eh ! " I nudged Syahirah and looked at Harry, hoping that he would smile but he didn't.  
" Sweet ! Harry and Jeva, you guys get the popcorn while me and Syahirah will get the tickets ! Weooohhh ! It's a long queue. This is going to take a while. " Niall held Syahirah's hand and off they went to join the long queue.

Harry on the other side wrapped his arms around my waist. I was blushing all the way to the popcorn stand.  
" Two regular and one large popcorn please " Harry smiled at the worker. Maybe Harry doesn't eat popcorns.  
" What drink would you like with that, sir ? "  
" Umm let me see. 2 regular coke and one large, please " Harry ordered.  
" Here you go sir " the worker smiled at the both of us. Harry paid and we gathered with Niall and Syahirah.  
" That was fast ! I though it was a long queue. " I questioned Niall.  
" A fast moving long queue " Niall chuckled. His Irish accent made it funny.

Minutes later we entered the screen and took our places. Four of us sat together. It was sad because if Niall and Syahirah weren't there, Harry and I would ended up sitting on one of those couple seats and that would've been lovely !  
" There we go ! " Harry took the large popcorn and large coke out of the bag and placed it between us.  
" Let us share, eh ? There you go, two straws. " Harry handed me one of the straw. I think he didn't want it to be less romantic now that Niall and Syahirah had spoiled half of it.

The movie started. Niall wouldn't stop talking to Harry.  
" Niall, will you ever stop talking and watch the movie ? I need to spend time with her. Have mercy, bud ! " Harry whispered to Niall but it was loud enough for me to hear.  
" Sure, pal. Have fun. " Niall whispered back and winked at Harry.  
Harry reached for some popcorn and our hands met as I was reaching for some too.  
" Opps ! Sorry. " Harry blushed.  
" It's okay " I smiled. I was thirsty so I grabbed the large coke. Harry sticked his straw too and we were both looking at each other while our lips were sipping the coke. Our noses were touching. Harry took the drink and placed it down. Without spoiling the moment, he quickly pulled me in for a kiss. It was a passionate and long one. His hands around my waist while mine was around his neck. I pulled over because I was breathless.

" Harry ? " I didn't know what just happened. Harry had kissed me. He was my first kiss. Harry Styles was my first kiss !  
" Umm Jeva, I'm hungry and we're out of popcorn ! Look ? " Harry showed me the empty popcorn bucket.  
" Seems that Niall ate them all " Harry giggled as we looked at how cute Niall and Syahirah were all cuddled up.  
We left them alone as I texted Syahirah ' I gtg now, with Harry. You and Niall look cute. Enjoy xx '  
Seconds later she texted me. This girl was seriously a fast replier, ' I know you guys kissed. That was way cuter. Enjoy :) 3 ' " Made my day " I whispered to myself.  
" What was that ? " Harry asked.  
" Nothing, nothing at all. " I protested smiling at Harry who smilled back at me.

We got into Harry's convertible. I asked him where were we heading to and he told me  
" To my most favourite restaurant in the whole wide world ! T.G.I Friday's ! I'll choose where to go this time, you choose the next time we go out. Deal ? " Harry grinned.  
" Pinky swear ? " I believe in pinky swears more than deal.  
" I pinky swear ! " Harry laughed showing his pinky finger.

" Table for two, please " Harry glared at the beautiful waitress as she lead us to our table. The placed was quite. It was such a beautiful restaurant with two large chandeliers brightening the whole place up, soothing music, it was just lovely !  
" Hello miss and mister, what would you like to eat ? " a tall waiter asked us.  
" Nacho's, a plate please ! And a glass of apple juice. And this lovely lady here, what would you like to eat, Jeva ? " Harry winked at me.  
" Umm I would just like a plate of tuna sandwiches please, and a cup ice cold lemonade." I smiled.

While waiting for our dinner, Harry pulled out some awkward questions.  
" So Jeva, do you have any boyfriend or is there someone you fancy ? "  
" Boyfriend ? Remember what I told the first day of school when I introduced myself ? " I giggled.  
" Oh yeah ! Justin Bieber eh "  
" Yeah ! I love him ! " I laughed.  
" Do you fancy anyone ? " Harry winked. I loves it when he does that.  
" Maybe. But I'm not going to tell who ! And don't ask " I grinned. It was him I was talk about, clearly !  
" Okay, okay ! Walaa, here's our food. Bon appetite, babe ! " Harry opened his mouth widely and took a bite. Looking at him eating was funny. He was so adorable !

After paying the bill, Harry and I headed home. It was already 10 pm ! He stopped right in front of my doors.  
" Don't go so soon ! " Harry stopped my attempt to get out. He pulled me once again for a kiss. This one was a longer compared to the first.  
" Goodnight ! " Harry hugged me.  
" Harry, what are we ? " I couldn't hold the curiosity ! I had to ask !  
" Umm best friends ? Maybe more. Seeya on Monday. " Harry smiled as I got out of his car. He said bye and drove off. I hit my room an felt fast asleep eventhough I didn't want to but I was extremely tired. Tonight was unforgettable !


	6. Chapter 6 : Trouble At Eleventh Hour !

**Kasmietra's Point of View**  
" beep beep beep beep beep beep beep .. " screamed my endless alarm clock. I turned it off and was stretching myself. I gazed at how the sunshine was streaming through my window. A beautiful sight. I grabbed my phone and looked at the day on the left. It said Sunday. " THE DATE ! " I had just remember that I had a date with Zayn today, and I hadn't even told him where we were going. Thank God it came into my senses at morning !

I took a warm bath to start off a great day so I wouldn't be so tensed up at the end. Today was going to be special so I didn't want anything to ruin it ! I was still in my rob as I was checking the conditions of my body. My nails were dreadful ! They were alive but dead-like ! I know one person who is capable to save me ! I took my phone and dialled her number.  
" Hey Jeva ! Did you say you were good in manicure the other day at school ? "  
" Umm yeahh. Why ? Does someone need it ? " she yawned. This girl was still having her beauty sleep.  
" I NEED IT ASAP ! LIKE RIGHT NOW ! COULD YOU COME ASAP ?! " I got tensed up. I didn't want to but today was special, and again I didn't want anything to ruin it, not especially my nails.  
" I'm sleeping. If you would be calm enough I would be reaching you house in another hour. Would that do ? "  
" Yeahh, sure. And THANK YOU SO MUCH ! " I hanged up. I owe her big time !

Next was my hair. How should I tie them up ? Should they be sexy or cute or simple ? What does Zayn even like ?! Oh My God ! I'm freaking out. " calm down, kas. calm down . " I kept on repeating those words inside. Until I knew I had another problem to overcome. WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR ?!

* ding doooooong ! * rang my door bell. My life saver is here ! That's what I though, until I open that door.  
" HELLO COUSIN ! " said my annoying little cousin, Shawn. He was a brat ! Just as I opened the door, he ran all the way up to my room and started to mess up things. But the though about that didn't worry me much. What I was worried about it, why are my uncles and aunties right here, RIGHT NOW ?!

" Kasmietra ! " My mom called. She came close and whispered. " We've got company today, a lot of them " looking at how disgusting my cousins were. My mom doesn't fancy those spoiled brats as much as I do.  
" But mom, I umm have something on tonight and it's really really important ! Please I really need to go, just for this one night ! I promise I'll be early ! " I pleaded but it didn't work.  
" I guess you can't, honey. Did you forget that your Uncle Jack is getting married tonight ? You're supposed to be the flower girl. You can't miss this even for the world ! "  
" But mom, this is his fourth wedding ! " I protested.  
" You know your dad's side " mom grinned. It wasn't funny for me though.

Minutes later I heard another door bell. It was Jeva. It was too late, everything was over. My date with Zayn just got ruined. I grabbed her hand and we walked toward the front yard.

" Why are there so many people in your house ? " Jeva said as she looked into the window from the outside. Everyone were sat in the living room and my parents were entertaining them with snacks and drink.  
" Look, I'm supposed to go on a date with Zayn tonight but - " she cut me off.  
" YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE, WITH ZAYN ! OMG OMG OMG ! " Jeva started fan-girling. It's not like Zayn was a celebrity.  
" Look ! This is serious. I have a plan. My relatives are here because it's my uncle's wedding today. Well, it's his fourth - " she cut me off, AGAIN  
" Why on the Earth would someone marry three times and still want to try again ? " this girl had nothing good to ask, nor answer.  
" Jeva ! I'm not done yet ! Now do you want to help me ? Do you want me and Zayn as a couple ? Do you want me and him to get married and make sexy babies ?! " I looked serious this time but I couldn't hold the excitement inside.  
" Ohhh yes yes yes ! I do, I do ! Marrieeeeddd uuuuuuuuu ! " she cooed.  
" Okay look. Do you know any fancy romantic restaurant near the town's hall ? I need it to be the nearest. " I asked her praying that my plan would work.  
" Umm there's Godragon which is about a block away from the hall. It's not that fancy and not many people go there since it kind of expensive so it's quiet. Plus the food is fantastic ! " I got so happy after listening to this.  
" Okay. Now, don't utter a word ! Just listen. I have two dresses, identical to what I'm going to wear tonight. I need you to wear it and -" how dare she cut me off when I warned her !  
" But .. - "  
" No buts ! Listen ! I need you to wear it and be me in the wedding. You don't need to show yourself, don't look at anyone. Keep looking down cause you don't look a percent like me at all. While you be me, I'll sneak out and have dinner with Zayn. Clear ? " She looked rather shocked.  
" What if it doesn't work out ? What if something bad happens ? " she asked.  
" No plans work unless you believe in it. Call me if there's any problem and I'll run to the reception. Just don't look at anyone. Low down your chin. Okay ? "  
" Okay, hopefully. " I was so relieved. I gave her a massive hug !  
" Thank you so so much ! I promise somehow I'll make it up to you. Jeva said bye and took off. Now that I've got that planned, I called Zayn and asked him to wait in the restaurant. He agreed.

The wedding starts at 7 pm and I have a date with Zayn at 8, an hour is all you need the flower girls for. Lucky me for not being the bridesmaid ! All I need for tonight is confidence and hope. And I forgot about my manicure but that didn't care much for me. All I cared about is just me and Zayn being alone tonight. And making that come true is my goal for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7 : Will It Work ? ( Part One )

**Jevashenee's Point of View**  
That evening, I rushed to Kasmietra's house. She had called me so we could beautify each other almost the same.  
" Hey ! I'm here. Ready to get stylish ? " I winked at her. She was already in her dress, her hair was tied into a messy bun and her worried face on.  
" You look worried. Don't, hun. You're going to have a memorable night with ' you know who ' also known as your future husband, Mrs. Malik " I grinned as Kasmietra poked my ribs and she giggled.  
" That if my plan works. Ugh, I'm afraid, Jeva. But it's worth the try. Here's the same dress. Don't wear it now ! My relatives will get suspicious. Do you have any wedding dresses ? " As everyone knows, I hate dresses.  
" Sorry. I don't own any. I despise dresses. But I'm wearing this for you, just tonight. And you owe me big time, missy " I chuckled.  
" Thank you, again " Kasmietra smiled.  
" Okay ! Let's get ready ! Okay, this is what you're going to where right now. And this is the identical dress that you're supposed to wear later once I leave the wedding, okay ? " She handed me a red scarlet dress with floral handwork from the top to the bottom. They wear sleeveless which probably is my style for this hot weather ! She completed them with a black chain and earrings that match. I already had matching heels so no problem. The dress I am supposed to wear was exact as hers. It was white and looked silky. Maybe it is silk, Kasmietra is stinky rich ! It was long sleeved, most probably could cover my palm. Kasmietra also had similar accessories, a pearl necklace which looked so beautiful and a pair or earrings and not to forget identical white heels.  
" What are you going to wear for the date ? " I questioned.  
" I won't be able to change cause there won't be enough time so I'm stuck like this and so are you til the date is over. Once again, Thank you ! " Kasmietra gave me a hug.  
" You're welcome, " I smiled. " let's beautify ! "

It took almost two hours for us to make up. We did out best to look the same. I dumbed a lot of foundation just almost look like Kasmietra. Curse her for being so fair ! Not cursing actually. It was okay, I guess. As we headed downstairs, Kasmietra's relatives were complementing us.  
" Wow you two look beautiful ! "  
" Gorgeous ! "  
" Are they twins ? "  
Kasmietra and I gave each other a hi-5 !

"Jeva, why don't you come with us ? " Kasmietra's sweet mother offered me a ride.  
" Thank you " I smiled. I was seated next to Kasmietra. She looked excited yet there were sign or worrying.  
We reached the town's hall in a few minutes. Many people had gathered inside the hall.

The hall looked majestic. It was beautified by two large diamond chandelier. The walls we covered with peach wall paper and the seats looked like garden benches. I took a seat beside Kasmietra's parents while Kasmietra was getting ready outside the doors. The ceremony started and the groom was already on the alter waiting for his bride to arrive. He was very handsome indeed, tall and had frizzy hair which suited him. That tuxedo he was wearing brought our his elegance. The music begun and the bridal march started. Kasmietra and another girl lead the bride through the aisle. They both were scattering red rose petals. The bride walked in with an older man, it was her father I think. The bride looked very beautiful in her crystal white dress and her hair was curly and short to her neck's height. She had light green eyes and lush red lips. Those eyes reminded me of Harry but I didn't think much about that. Kasmietra took her seat with me as her part of the wedding was over. " Don't worry " I said looking at her worried face. She smiled groom and his gorgeous bride read their vows to each other and it was time for the " You now kiss the bride " the priest exclaimed.

It took forty minutes for the after party to start. I was sipping on some juice when I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
" Hey Jeva ! " I once again met those emerald eyes. What on the Earth was Harry doing here ?!  
" Ohh, hi Harry " I let out my best smile. " Wha-what are you doing here ? "  
" The bride's my sister ! " My jaws dropped down. That must mean, Harry's now related to Kasmietra. But that was a good thing, right ? The worst part is, Harry will be here until everything ends and I'm supposed to be Kasmietra until her date ends, which is forever !  
" That's great ! Umm Harry I have to go now. Bye ! " I ran into the crowd.  
" Wait ! Jeva .. " I could see Harry chasing after me but I tried not the get caught. I found Kasmietra and told her " It's time for your date, deary. "  
We sneaked into the toilet at the back of the hall and changed.

I changed as quick as a lightning. " Done ! How do I look ? " I grinned at Kasmietra turning around so she could see me completely.  
" Fabulous ! How do I look ? " She didn't look much different. I mean she would if she changed her dress but time didn't permit her to. She let her hair our and her silky hair fell messily on her shoulders but they made her look good. Her make up was same but she put on some lipstick so her lips now looked apple red.  
" AmaZayn ! " we burst into laughter.  
" Don't look at anyone, okay ? Chins down. I'm sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you but I have to go now, for the date. Meet me here at 9. Ciao ! " She waved at me as I saw her walking over the bushes trying her best not to get her dress stucked to the grasses. Poor girl, had to get through so much just to meet her prince charming who's probably been longing for about 20 minutes.

I joined back the after party. But now as Kasmietra. I didn't chin up all the time. I didn't talk to anyone nor joined Kasmietra's family who were sat around a long table. I was roaming about the chocolate fountain but my appetite was ruined by all the worries.

" Hello cousin ! " laughed a familiar voice. It was Harry, and he think I'm Kasmietra ! Could this day get any worse ?! Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as if they were trying to find a way out. I took a plate of cake as a reason not to chin up. I forced the big piece into my mouth. Maybe I could talk to him, for a few minutes.  
" Oh, hey Harry. Your sister looked beautiful ! " I said trying my best to imitate Kasmietra.  
" Same curls eh ? " Harry giggled. I could see him through the clear while tiles below. I hope he wouldn't look down and notice that it was me he was talking to.  
" and same eyes " I chuckled.  
" Umm Harry, I've - umm go to go to the toilet now, excuse me ! " I rushed to the garden instead of the toilet. I found a bench and took my seat. I didn't know if I was happy, sad or worried this moment. My emotions were mixed up.  
" Be strong, Jeva. It's for your friend. " I told myself.


	8. Chapter 7 : Will It Work ? ( Part Two )

**Kasmietra's Point of View**

I rushed to the restaurant to find Zayn already waiting for me. He was alone. There was no one in the restaurant, I wonder. We were alone !

" Hey Kas ! " Zayn woke up from his chair excitedly with a broad smile drawing on his face. He looked very handsome, I could already faint !  
" You umm look very beautiful " Zayn looked at me and blushed. I could see his cheeks turning red and that was adorable !  
" Am I over dressed for a date ? " I giggled holding my wedding gown.  
" No ! No ! You look gorgeous, babe. " Zayn smiled making me enter the blushing lane too.  
" I reserved the whole restaurant so that we could finally be alone. " How could this guy be anymore sweeter ?  
" Aww ! You shoudn't have ! I mean, it wasn't necessary but that's lovely. " I gave him a peck on his cheek as he smiled at me.  
" Nah, I want to have the best night of my life cause I have someone to share it with " This time I swear butterflies invaded my insides.

**Zayn's Point of View**  
I pulled the chair for her to seat, the chair that was facing mine so I could keep my eyes on the most beautiful thing in the world I had ever seen.  
" Gentleman much, Zayn ? " she chuckled. My heart skipped a beat looking at how pretty she was. Everything went slow motion, that perfect moment as she gracefully took her steps and sat on the chair. How can someone make everything the do look perfect ?

" What would you like to eat, madame ? " came a fancy looking waiter. Fancy enough to serve the restaurant.  
" It's my treat today, you can eat as much as you want " I smiled at her. She took the menu and started choosing.  
" Umm I would love to try the Lobster Newburg, please. " she ordered.  
" And I would like to have the Chicken Marengo , please and thank you. " I looked at the waiter as he wrote down everything.  
" What would you like as drink, sir and madame ? "  
" Passion fruit juice and Zayn ? " she questioned.  
" Give me just coke. Thank you " I smiled at the waiter. He went off, and once again we were alone. The wind ran through her silky straight hair making her look more attractive. All I could do is just sit there and admire her. What was I feeling towards her ? I have been longing for the answer. I had to break of the silence !

" Kas ! How has it been going ? " This was the best I could ask.  
" It's umm fine. Yeah, fine. " she smiled at me once again melting me.  
" Look, I don't want to waste anymore time kay. I need to know something. I have been longing to ask. It's only been a few weeks since we meet, I know it's very short but - "  
" Your food is here, sir. " I got cut off by the waiter who came to serve our food.  
" Well. Let's eat. " Kas started munching on her salad dressing. I couldn't continue what I was saying but go one with her.

**Jevashenee's Point of View**  
I was for a long time freezing outside but I didn't want Harry to catch up with me but somehow that boy found me. I didn't wake up from the bench as he walked near to me.  
" Can I take a seat, Kas ? " He extended the ' Kas ' part. Maybe he felt something fishy already. Oh no !  
" Yeah, sure. " I exclaimed.  
" Let us talk about something. Maybe about Zayn. Do you luuuuuuuuurve him ? " Harry started laughing and it made me laugh so hard ! He talks in a different way, a good different and it never fails to make me laugh. Just to make him not suspicious, I had to say it " Yes, Harry. I luuuurve him " I giggled.  
" Don't you love me, Jeva ? " Harry questioned. Jeva ?! Why did he say my name ?! How did her know ?! Was he joking or something ?! Maybe he's just joking ! Okay calm down, Jeva.  
" Jeva ? Harry, Jeva's not here. She went - " I got cut off as I felt his strong palm raising my chin and his lips pressed to mine.  
" I followed you and Kas outside the toilet and eavesdropped on what you guys were talking. I'm sorry, I really am ! " Harry gave me a hug and we stayed in each others arms for a while just like that. My head was rested on his chest. I could feel his hear beating fast. It was the perfect moment and the wind blew swiftly passing us. I pulled over and gazed into his eyes. I looked at the time. It was already 8:30 pm. I had only half an hour to spend with the guy I felt something with in such a short while after meeting him.  
" Jeva, I've been longing to ask you this. Since the music club is organising a school dance, I hope nobody has asked you yet cause - "  
" No one has asked me about it, Harry ! " I giggled.  
" Yeay ! Would you like to go with me ? " Harry was smiling broadly showing off his pearl white teeth.  
" That would be awesome, thee Harry Styles ! " I said pinching his cheeks. He tickles me when I do that.  
" And we shall have a great time next Saturday ! "

The silence started. I lay my head on Harry shoulders as he wrapped his hand around my waist. That moment was perfect.

**Kasmietra's Point of View**  
As soon we had eaten, the waiter had already empty our table. Zayn and I woke up as I got ready to head back to the town's hall. Zayn held my hand tightly as we walked towards the hall.  
" Zayn, I've got to go now. My family is in the town's hall. I'll tell your everything on Monday at school, it's a long story. " I gave him a hug and was about to walk alone but Zayn's hand didn't let me go. The pulled me towards him instead.  
" Let me give your something that would make this night unforgettable. " Zayn said as he wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me and I kissed him back. I felt him smiling in that kiss. It was true and a passionate one, I could feel it.  
Zayn pulled over but still hadn't let me go. He gave me a massive hug and kissed my head.  
" Goodnight, babe. Seeya on Monday. " Zayn smiled at me and I waved my hands at him.

I rushed to the back of the hall to find Harry and Jeva in front of the toilet !  
" Harry ?! What's going on, Jeva ?! " I felt a mini heart attack seeing them both together. Did Harry know what's going on ?! Does everyone know ?! Am I in trouble ?!  
" Long story, Kas. To make it short, everything's fine. Now, lets change and head home. " Jeva was rushing to get changed. I could see signs of her being tired already.

We changed and gathered at the party. The hall was half empty. And like everyone, I had an awkward moment. That awkward moment when Harry Styles is the bride's brother and is my cousin. I giggled at myself. My parents started to once again congratulate the bride and groom and I was hoping there won't be a fifth wedding, sigh. We headed home and my dad dropped Jeva on the way home. It was a beautiful night and a start of a new relationship.


	9. Chapter 8 : Memories ( Part One )

**Hey, guys ! It's Jeva here. I'm sorry for updating really slow. I've been so busy this month especially because of the 3rd monthly test which just ended (phew!) and I had errands to work on. Plus, I usually update on weekends so check on weekends, kay ? And I know you've been tired of Harry and Zayn moments, so here's some Louis moments. Enjoy :) xx **

**P/S: Don't forget to review. Thanks ! :3 **

**Louis' Point of View**

It was a beautiful Monday morning as the sun's graceful rays drew shadows of the dancing trees in the morning breeze through the window into the school hall. Me and the boys were decorating the hall for the school dance. Yes, the boys and I are members of the Music Club. The Music Club does this every year, it's a tradition. The boys and I have been singing in it for the past two years since we came here. While we were busy cautiously putting the chandelier up, the most beautiful girl came in screaming my name through the halls. She was the president of the Music Club and was the girl I felt in love the moment I saw her and could sing like and angel. She is my best friend, Khalpana.

" Luiiiiiii ! " she gasped putting her hands on my shoulders as the took in a deep breath and let it out. Her eyes looked at me in excitement, opening as wide as it could get.

" Luiii ! " she shouted again.

" Whaaaaaaaaaat ? " I giggled looking at how clumsy she looked. I held her arms and lead her to a chair. She was sat beside me. I took her hand and told

" Now, calm down and tell me. I didn't know you were this excited for the dance. You've never looked forward for it, always. " I looked at her in curiosity. I've always been trying to ask her to the dance for the past three years but I guess I've never had the guts to do so.

**Flashback - 3 years ago**

It was my first year at school since I've exchange to Malaysia. My parents drove me for the first day of school.

" Mom, am I the only kid from UK ? " I asked my parents.

" Seems that there're a few more, son. Nervous ? " my dad questioned while keeping his eyes on the road.

" Kind of. I'm not used to Malaysians, that's the thing. And the students my age in King George Fifth are starting their third year so - " mom cut me off.

" Honey, you're just being nervous. Stay strong " Mom said as she kissed me in the cheek. As dad drove to school, I looked out at the Asians walking to school. Minutes later we reached it.

I stepped out of the car carrying along my red Vans bag. I waved goodbye to my parents as I walked toward the corridor of the school. I was wearing my new school uniform, my white shirt and army green pants. I looked at my white shoe. The laces were not tied well. I stopped to tie them, and that was when I saw her. Her beautiful shiny black hair swiftly moved along the morning breeze, her dark brown eyes sparkling, her pearly whites were out as she was laughing. She turned towards me, as if she realised that I was looking at her and smiled. I smiled back as my heart skipped a beat. It was the perfect moment until someone distracted me.

" Good morning, " I turned to meet a fair looking lady who seemed middle-aged.

" Yes, ma'am ! " I smiled at him.

" Follow me please. " She lead the way as he smiled at me. She took me into the principal's office. Inside there were already 4 pupils.

" Good morning, students " She warmly smiled at the five of us.

" Good morning " we all replied her.

" Okay. Five of you are exchange students from the UK. I think you already know that " we nodded at her.

" You boys are under our superstitions so if there's anything you want, you can personally see me. Get it ? " she smiled at us and again, we nodded.

The principal introduced herself. The name's Miss Bell. She gave us our schedules and classes.

We got out of the office and headed towards the assembly. It was crowded almost by the whole student body. Five of us were blurred out until she came to us, the girl I saw earlier this morning.

" Are you boys lost ? " her sweet voice questioned us.

" Umm, yes. Can you help us identify our classes ? " I asked her with a smiley face.

" I wish I could but I'm new here too. No worries though. What's your class ? " she looked at me rather with a questioned face, yet smiling.

" I'm into Brainstormers ! " the curly-haired kid, one out of five of us cheekily told.

" Same ! Please to meet you, fellow classmate. " said the one with the sleek hair. The classmates both exchanged hands.

" I'm in Starshippers. What a funny name. " the dirty blond with a swoop hairstyle laughed.

" I'm a Rocketman ! These names are cool ! " said the messy blonde with an Irish accent, surprising !

" I'm in Starshippers too ! " I exclaimed, looking at the guy who got the same while giving him an high five.

" YOLO ! Me three ! " the girl exclaimed. I had no idea why but I was so glad that we were classmates.

The six of us found a perfect and got into our respective lines. We sat on the chairs provided. Boys on the right, girls on the left, too bad. Luckily the new girl was in my sight. The head boy and head girl gave their speeches. They were talking about being the head students of the school and what qualifications you need to be like them. Maybe I should give it a try on the last year of me studying here.

We all got into our classes after that. My class, Starshippers didn't look " space-y " as I though it would be. It was a white plain class, the notice boards were empty, the dirty looking white board, an office table for the teacher and wooden tables and chairs for the students to seat. Me and the other exchange student sat together, since we have something in common. The beautiful girl sat beside my table, again I was happy.

" Hello. Since we're classmates now, I think we should know about each other. " I greeted the guy beside me.

" Hey ! Liam James Payne, and you ? " he shaked my hand.

" Louis Tomlinson, from Doncaster. " I smiled at him in excitement. I always get excited when I'm telling my hometown.

" Ahhh, South Yorkshire. " Liam grinned.

" Yep ! I love Yorkshire tea by the way ! Have you drank it before ? "

" Nope, too bad. I hope you'll serve them sometime. " he laughed.

" I'm from Wolverhampton. " Liam exclaimed.

" Ahhh, West Midlands. " I said, trying to imitate Liam.

" Khalpana ! " said a voice behind me. It was her ! I can't believe she was listening to us.

" Hello Khal-Kal-Ka what ? " Liam couldn't pronounce her name.

" Silly Liam, it's Kalapana ! " I said. I though I got it right until Liam and Khalpana burst into laughter.

" Whaaat ? Wasn't the right, eyy ? " I looked innocently at them, eventhough I knew it was wrong.

" Close enough. Anyways, hello Louis and Liam ! You guys are from England, right ? I heard there're a bunch of foreign exchange students here. " she grinned.

" Actually, not a bunch. There're only five. All the ones you saw this morning. " Liam explained to her.

" Ohhhhh ! Hey ! Why not we get to know them later during recess. The teachers are not supposed to enter til recess is over cause they're having their meeting now. Okay, new bestfriends ? " Khalpana winked at the both of us as we happily nodded at her.


	10. Chapter 8 : Memories ( Part Two )

**2 Years later (still flashback)**

**Louis' Point Of View**

It's been two years since we first meet. Khalpana and I have been best of friends. But I really hope we would be more than just friends. Yes, I'm now in love with this girl and have not guts to tell her. That's because I don't have the slightest hint that she's into me too.

Next week's the prom and I don't have a date yet, so does Khalpana. During recess, we got to that palm tree where we would always hang out. Just the two of us. Not even Subha with us. I gulped as I was ready to ask her to the prom.

" Khalpana, can I ask you something ? " I didn't think while asking. I just shot the question out.

" Sure, Lui ! " she smiled at me putting her soft palms onto mine. How does she do this and keep telling everyone ' we're just friends ' ?

" It's about the prom, do you think that maybe-"

" Oh Lui ! Thanks for reminding me about the prom. I won't be able to come cause one, I'm going to an early vacation with my family and two, I don't have a date. " She giggled.

" Well, okay. " I told her in disappointment.

" Who are you going with ? " she asked me.

" Well, I'm thinking about asking the Hilborne girl. " I had to say it ! I just had to ! I didn't want it to be awkward.

" Beth ? Oh my ! That's great, Lou ! My best friend is all grown up and is about to ask a girl to the prom ! You don't know how happy I am for you ! "

" You don't know how disappointed I am. You don't know how much you mean to me. You don't know how much I love you. All I want to do is to kiss you and tell the world you're mine, Khalpana. I love you, not any Calder girl. I need you, not anyone else. You complete me. And I'm glad that we're best of friends but that's not the exact thing I want. I want you to be mine. Everytime I approach you to say this, the words get stuck at my throat because I get distracted by how beautiful you are. You're the most gorgeous thing in the world, more than the angels. I love you. " I told that in my mind so she wouldn't hear it. All I want to do is to get this out of my chest but I can't.

" Hey Beth ! " Khalpana screamed at Bethany that was walking pass us.

" What are you doing ?! " I asked her shockingly !

" Since I'm not going to be here to see you guys dance, I want to see you asking her out. Please Lui ! " she let out her puppy eyes. I love it when she does that and I makes me weak knowing that she's not mine.

" Yeah ? " Bethany asked. Rumour has is that Bethany likes me but I don't trust them. Plus, I'm in love with another girl.

" Ummm Bethany, will you go out with me to the prom next weekend ? " I forced out the words. They weren't for her, sadly.

" Omg Louis. Seriously ? Yes, yes I would love to ! " she blushed and walked away. I now kind of believe the rumours. What have I don't ?! I gave her hope when I want Khalpana, not Bethany.

" Lui ! Why aren't you going after her ? " Khalpana questioned pushing me towards Bethany. " I can see that she's shy. Well done, Tommo ! " she chuckled.

I didn't had the mood to speak at class. I was gloomy.

" What's wrong, bud ? " Liam asked me.

" Nothing. I just asked Bethany for the prom and she said yes. "

" What ?! Weren't you supposed to ask, well you know who ?! " Liam knows almost everything, so does Harry. Harry and I have been really close, like brothers. Sometimes I stay at his place and vice versa. I told Liam what happened.

" Bro, I understand what I feels like. Anyway, I asked Subha to the prom ! " Liam screamed in excitement.

" What did she say ?! " I questioned.

" Yes ! It was unbelievable ! " Liam exclaimed.

" Bro, you're on like donkey kong ! " We both burst into laughter.

" I have an awesome plan for next week. I'm going to ask her to be mine. " Liam told me his big secret.

" So that's what you've been planning all this week ! Do you need my help ? Tomlinson at your service. " I cheekily smiled at him.

" I need you, Harry, Niall and Zayn to sing for us. Will you guys ? I want it to be her best night. I want it to be memorable. "

" Of course ! Well, what are we ? Brothers ! And brothers help ! " We gave each other a high five.

***Prom night***

**Bethany's Point of View**

I was waiting outside for Louis to pick me up when he came in a black Porsche. He opened the door for me and I sat into his car. I still can't believe that I was going out with the hottest kid in King George Fifth International School. I've always had a crush on Louis, for a long time.

We arrived at the school hall. I can't believe I'm saying this but it was decorated were beautifully. It was like the prom night in the movies. Soothing music couples dancing to it.

**Louis' Point of View**

We were at the dance floor. The environment was happy but I wasn't. Even with Bethany by my side, I felt lonely. Yet I was happy for my friends. I spotted Harry and Felicity Skinner, Niall with Holly Scally, Zayn and Rebecca Ferguson, Liam with Subha.

Harry, Niall and Zayn were already dating these girl. As for Liam, in a few moments he will. I'm a whole different story though. I didn't want to dance with Bethany. I had no mood for it.

" Louis, come on ! Let's dance already ! " Bethany was pulling my hands but I was sat firm to my seat.

" I don't feel good Beth, sorry. " I let out my best smile. Suddenly a rough hand pulled me away from Bethany. It was Zayn.

" It's time, man. " He told me while smiling cheekily.

Liam was still inside the hall when he signaled us to get out. We went to the school's garden. It was pitch dark but we were able to see our way. The moon was bright tonight. We hid behind some bushes where Niall hid his guitar to play it later.

Minutes later we heard voices of Liam and Subha.

"Liam, where are you bringing me ? Can I open the blind fold now ? Are we there yet ? " she kept on questioning him.

**Liam's Point of View**

I removed the blind fold I tied earlier. She look even amazing under the moonlight.

" Subha, I want to do this fast because, well I'm nervous."

" What's happening, Liam ? " she questioned as her brown eyes gazed into mine in curiosity.

Niall started strumming the guitar.

" It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, Without saying a word you can light up the dark.. " I started singing.

The boys were giving extra background music. They were going all ' uuuuuu ' and ' aaaaa '. Subha had her hands tied together. She looked touched. I held her hand as me and the boys together went

" The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me " and I ended getting closer and closer to her

" You say it best when you say nothing at all " and I finally confessed " I love you, Subha. "

Tears started strolling on her cheeks. She hit me in the shoulder as she giggled and said

" Did it take you two years to tell me this, Payne ? "

" Actually, yes " I laughed. " Be my girl ? " I finally asked her !

" A million times, yes ! " I pulled her towards me and we kissed. It was my first passionate kiss. I could feel her smile during our kiss. She was gorgeous, she always is. She is mine.

" Awwwww Liam's all grown up " the boys were such tease at the back of us.

**Present – A year later**

**Louis' Point of View**

Zayn, Niall and Harry are now back to their singlehood. Three of them had been through tough times with the ex-girlfriends and probably now they're better. Liam is still with Subha and it's been almost a year since they got together. They're going strong. As for me and Khalpana, it's the same. I got with Bethany months ago when she asked me to be hers. I accepted because I was afraid of hurting her. I knew I had already hurt he at the prom last year. Honestly, I tried my best to love her but I couldn't because she doesn't cross my mind, Khalpana does constantly. I was so in love with her yet I was still loyal to Bethany but she wasn't.

It was last year. I was on my way to my tutor's when I saw Bethany with Stark, the baseball captain of my school. And they were kissing. I instantly broke up with her and the only person who comfort me was Khalpana. So did Harry and Liam, but oh well, I loved Khalpana. And this year, I still don't have the guts to ask her out for the Music Club's dance.

" Luiii ! " she didn't stop yelling my name.

" Okay, are you going to tell me what happened or not ? " I hold both of the shoulders so she would stop jumping.

" Okay, okay ! Danial, asked me to the dance ! " She was literally fangirling. Danial is the vice president of the school's orchestra and Khalpana was attracted at they way he plays the guitar, which I find not attractive. My heart broke into pieces when she told me.

" And, there's more ! " she continued fangirling.

" He, asked me to be his girlfriend ! " I couldn't stop her from jumping. I became weak. The girl I loved, for 3 years. I'll never get to call her mine anymore. I'll never get to scream to the world " Khalpana is mine ! ". I'll never get to kiss her under the pouring rain. I'll never get to comfort her when she's sad. All my dreams of building a family when I grow up with her, they were all shattered.


	11. Chapter 9 : Saint Patrick's Day

**Jevashenee's Point of View **

" Horan run the world ? "

" Curls ! "

Niall and Harry were singing their version of ' Who Run The World ? Girl ' during recess, making everyone laugh. Except for Louis. Looked like something had happened to him.

" Where's Subha ? " Kasmietra asked.

" Probably with Liam " Zayn giggled.

" You know what, Subha and Liam look like they're dating ! " Kasmietra gave her reaction face.

" They are, silly ! " Niall exclaimed.

" WHAT ?! " I was so loud, everyone in the cafeteria turned at me. It was so embarassing until Harry cupped my face with his hand trying to keep me away from the embarassement. I didn't help, but it was cute.

" Yeahhhh. Didn't you guys know ? " Zayn asked Kasmietra.

" Well, duhhh, how were we supposed to know when no one told us ? " Syahirah said.

" You know, sometimes I feel as if Niall and Syahirah are together " Harry smiled cheekily at the both of them who were sitting next to each other as Niall's hands were wrapped around her shoulders.

" What ?! No ! I'm not dating Niall. We're best friend forever ! Right, Niall ? " Syahirah protested and looked at Niall.

" Yiiiiiiiap ! " Niall smiled at her.

" Anyways, it's Saint Patrick's Day tomorrow and my family's celebrating, again ! Why don't all of you come ? Including Liam, Subha and Khalpana ! " Niall looked at as in amazement.

I realised when Niall said Khalpana, Louis looked up dissapointedly. She wasn't there though, she was with her new boyfriend, Danial.

" Sure, Niall ! " I told him.

" I'm coming then ! " Harry turned at me and smiled.

" Kas and I are coming. " Zayn exclaimed and Kas chuckled.

" I'll be there, Nialler. " Syahirah smiled at Niall.

" Luii ? Are you coming ? " I looked at Louis who was looking sad. Without answering he walked away. " Weird " I told myself. Louis has never acted this strange.

**Next day, at Niall's **

****" Thanks for coming, Jeva ! " Niall welcomed me to his house. He was dressed as a leprechaun.

" Ohh how cute you look, Niall ! " I complimented him.

" Well thank you, Jeeeeeeeeeeva ! " Niall smiled at me. He just had to pull my name, which made me giggle.

Everyone was wearing green. I could see Syahirah in her apple green swing dress, Khalpana was wearing her green beverly dress with polka dots, Kasmietra was wearing a green betsy blouse and a white skirt while Subha was wearing a lovely turqoise gown. All the girls had their hair dropped. I was wearing a green peter pan collared blouse and black pants plus my favourite converse sneakers. Only my hair was tied up losely. Niall passed me a glass of Shamrocker Cocktail.

" Hey ! Looks like Niall gave you the weird green juice too. " Harry walked towards me giggling.

" Harold, be nice ! " I chuckled at him.

Harry was wearing a green ramones tee with a black blazer on. His wind swept hair combed to the right letting some of his gorgeous curls jiggle down.

" Anyways, you look beautiful. " Harry complimented as the gave a peck on my cheek.

" Thank you " I said with a smile then added, " You look good too, but ain't better than that leprechaun there. " pointing to Niall who was about to give an anouncement.

" Attention everyone ! May I have you attention please ! " he said with his strong Irish accent.

" Thank you everyone for coming today. Well, it's a party made for us ' young people ' only " Niall giggled at his parents who were making angry faces at him.

" Anyways, I'm not going to end the party this way. Today is a special Saint Patrick's Day for me because I know have a very special girl celebrating it with me. It's Puteri Syahirah Balqis " Niall blushed. Everyone stared at Syahirah who was clearly blushing too. She was hiding behind Khalpana.

" Go Nialler ! You've got the guts, man ! Woots ! " Harry scream right beside my ears at Niall, which gave me a mini heart attack. I punched Harry at the shoulder for making me shocked and he gigled at how ' painful ' it was.

" Yes, Puteri. I umm am in love with you. We've been best friends for quite a while and we share a lot of things. You said I have all the qualities of a perfect boyfriend, why not I become you boyfriend ? Be my princess ? " Niall questioned, looking as cute as he could get directly at Syahirah.

" Umm Niall, I think you know the answer. " she looked shyly at him.

" No I don't, babe . " Niall winked at her trying to look innocent as if he didn't know.

" Clearly it's a yes and Niall knows it. " I whispered to Harry beside me.

" I know, Niall's a bad actor " Harry and I were giggling at the back.

" It's a yes, you silly ! " Syahirah shouted laughing at Niall.

**Syahirah's Point of View**

****" It's a yes, you silly ! " I screamed at him and the next second I realised he was jumping in astonishment. He pulled my hand quick as lightning outside I could barely follow up. We went to his veranda which was beautiful. There was a small pond and surrouding it were colourful garden gnomes. It was a chilly day and the moment was perfect for Niall to wrap his arms around my hips, pull me towards him and kissed me passionately. Suddenly there were flashes of light. We pulled over to find Harry, Liam and Zayn taking pictures of us.

" You guys ! " I started shouting at them for ruining our moment.

" It's okay, Princess. This, whatever they're taking, we'll show it to our kids one day. " Niall said as he pulled my attention from the boys to him and once again started kissing me. It was my first Saint Patrick's Day, and it was the most memorable one.

I was with Niall the whole day as he was introducing me to his family. All of them seemed to like me. His mother hugged me before I left. Once at home, I got into twitter to find Niall had tweeted me.

' NiallOfficial : I love you so much PrincesSyahirah 3 more than Nando's ! Had a great day with you today, princess. I miss you already ! '

He loves me more than Nando's ! Niall was super crazy for Nando's but now he's even in love with me compared to Nando's ! This guy's a keeper and I'm not going to lose him.

' NiallOffIcial awwww I love you too baby ! More than umm food ? xD I had a perfect time with you just now too. I miss you more babe x ! '

And seconds later I got his reply from twitter. He could get a world record for that !

' NiallOfficial : PrincesSyahirah no ! I miss you mooooore ! Anyways, wanna go out for dinner tomorrow ? :) '

' NiallOfficial Okay okay, you win this time 3 Would love to ! Where do you wanna go ? Let me guess, Nando's ? x '

' NiallOfficial : PrincesSyahirah You know me so well, gorgeous. Will pick you up at 8. Wanna skype baby ? I miss you pretty face already ;) '

Niall and I skyped for hours that night. We promised to do this once a week, eventhough we see each other at school everyday. I love this great guy !


	12. Chapter 10 : The Dance ( Part One )

Chapter 10 : The Dance. ( Part One )

**Harry's Point of View**

I stood in front of her doors, nervously. I once again checked my tie and my hair. It was good. A few minutes passed and no one answered the door. Did she change her mind ? Hopefully not. I got even nervous. I tried ringing the door bell again. Moments later, I had my eyes set on the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world. She was wearing an purple ivory gown with sequined lilies on it, matching heels and a heart-shaped pendant. Her dark hair was let down with beautiful curly locks at the ends and on her fringe which was pinned to the side. My heart leaped looking at how beautiful she was.

" Umm hello, Jeva. You umm look very pretty. " I gave a warm smile at her. She placed her soft right palm on my right cheek and said

" Thank you, Harry " and then added " you look really umm hot ? ". We both giggled.

" But actually, you do look hot ! " she complimented. " Well thank you, Jeva ! " I thanked her.

I held her hands and let her into my car, got into it and started heading towards the dance.

**Liam's Point of View**

" You look so lovely, babe ! " I stared in amazement. My girlfriend was stunning. She had on a cobalt blue dress with puff sleeves. Her hair was tied into a pretty pony, as sweet as her face was. " Are those spoons on your dress ?! " I jokingly asked, also with my failed reaction face.

" No silly, they're crystals, embellished in this dress " she giggled at me.

" Well, even if they were spoons, it wouldn't stop me from kissing you " I pulled her towards me and gave a peck on her red lips. She pulled over and said

" Are we going to the dance or what ? " , she giggled.

" We sure are darling ! " I then opened the door of my new green convertible. And we headed to school.

**Niall's Point of View**

I was standing outside of her doors and was afraid of her dad to be knocking the door. I remembered when Syahirah introduced me to her dad. The man was tall and has that mysterious look, almost as Zayn's. I called her to check if she was ready.

" Hey babe, your ready to go right now ? I'm right outside "

I turned to her window and she was outside waving at me. Then she said on the phone

" Yeah baby. I'll be down in a sec. Wait, you're not afraid of my dad, aren't you ? "

" Umm, I'm kind of am. Sorry, babe. Your prince ain't strong enough to stand to your dad. "

She giggled and replied " Anyhow, I love my prince. Be down in a sec, baby. "

I hung up and rang the door bell. To my surprise, her mom opened it. The motherly woman greeted me with a smile, until I was distracted by my beautiful princess. She really looked like one in her pink gown with silver lace. Her gorgeous brown hair was tied into a sleek topknot. Syahirah bid farewell to her mother and we got into our car.

**Zayn's Point of View**

I rang her door bell, called her and the only thing she kept telling is " Be down in a second ! ". It had been minutes, so I started to go on twitter to kill time. And suddenly I saw a tweet from my girl

" Kasmietra_ : ZaynMalik stop checking twitter and chin up xx "

I turned up and found a beautiful chick with in a red sleeveless gown with a black belt surrounding the waist. Her hair was let lose with beautiful bangs.

" You got me stunned, gorgeous ! " I leaned against my car and started admiring her. I then pulled her closer to me and started kissing her passionately.

" Shall we go ? " I asked her. She nodded.

**Jevashenee's Point of View**

" I like girls who are nice, who have cute smiles, who have curly hair .. umm who love cats ! Yes, she has to love cats ! " Harry exclaimed.

I giggled then said " Well, I like guys who love kids and animals ! Umm guys who act silly, treat a girl right and loves eating ! "

We started laughing for minutes, until Harry asked " Did you remind Lui about the dance ? "

" Yeah. Maybe I should call him to check. " Harry nodded.

I called Louis and he answered it. His voice was rather sick or depressed.

" Hey, Lui ! You coming to the dance ? "

" Umm yeah, eventhough I have NO DATE. I'm coming for you guys, don't worry. And don't bother if I'm all gloomy. I'm just not in the mood, okay ? "

" Yeah, sure. I'm glad you're coming, Lui ! See you there ! "

I hung up the phone.

" So he's coming ? " Harry questioned.

" Yeah " I smiled at Harry.

" Awesome ! " he exclaimed.

**At the dance**

Harry parked his car and opened the door for me. He held my hand and together we walked to the school hall. It was so beautiful. There was a chandelier and the walls were decorated with golden cloth at every single edge. The room was so bright. The was a chocolate fountain and a lot of strawberries beside them ready to be dipped. I was searching for the others. Zayn and Kasmietra giggling around the chocolate fountain, Liam and Subha were constantly looking at each other, I have no idea what they were doing, Niall and Syahirah were dancing and I can say that Niall has his own moves.

" Harry, look ! It's Lui ! " I said, pointing at Louis who just arrived. He look very handsome in his striped, white and blue tee and beige pants. His brown hair was messy yet looked good on him.

" Hey, Lui ! " Harry waved happily at him. Louis hanged out with us that night. Harry and I talked about this car earlier though.

**Flashback- in the car earlier**

" You know, we've umm might not get to spend time alone now that we've asked Lui to come too so we have to umm be right beside him you know, like all the time. " I disappointedly exclaimed.

" Oh, yeah, right. Well, that's umm good right ? We're helping out friend who's in need of us, so it's good. And thank you for helping me help Lui to go through this. " Harry smiled.

**Present**

" Excuse me, guys. I've got to go to the toilet. " Harry woke up, leaving me and Louis in the awkward and unbreakable silence.

**Khalpana's Point of View**

Danial and I were dancing. This is my first dance with my first boyfriend. How nice ! While dancing, I spotted Louis and Jeva together. Were my friends together ? How excited !

" Hey babe, I umm have to go to the men's room for a sec. " Danial excused himself.

I was alone in the dance floor, so I decided to greet Louis and Jeva and congratulate them. But I was distracted. While walking towards them, I realised that Danial didn't head to the toilet. He went outside, towards the school garden instead. I followed him. I sneaked out and quietly crept through the bushes. I saw a black figure, looked more like a girl sitting on one of the benches. I couldn't see her face for she was facing the other side. Danial walked to her.

" Hey sweetheart, did I kept you waiting for so long ? I'm sorry, only one cubicle in the toilet was not under repair. Ugh someone better fix it, the school's system isn't well, systematic at all ! " Danial said to her.

" It's okay, now that you're here. " They were getting closer and closer, until their lips meet.

" Danial ! " I couldn't see my boyfriend kissing another girl. I burst into tears and shouted at him.

" What are you doing ?! " I asked.

" Who is she ?! " the mysterious girl turned towards me. By my surprise, it was Ang, my classmate !

" Duhh, his girlfriend ! Boyfriend stealer ! " I exclaimed.

" Wait, what ?! Danial, I though I was your girlfriend ? " she slapped him hard and ran away, walked towards me and said

" Babe, she's not my girlfriend. You are ! Plus, I didn't kiss her, she – "

" So you're going to blame her ? You're going to blame her for cheating on me ?! After all I've seen, you're still going to deny that you cheated ?! Ugh ! I wasted my time on you ! " I slapped him on the same spot she did. I was so angry that I even punched him stomach. He screamed in pain. I then kick him at the back. He screamed even more.

" Next time, you better not cheat anyone ! And don't even talk to me anymore ! We're over and are never ever getting back together ! " I punched him one more time before leaving. The tears didn't go off. I had never been so hurt in my whole entire life.


	13. Chapter 10 : The Dance ( Part Two )

Chapter 10 : The Dance( Part two )

**Jevashenee's Point of View**

" Where's Harry ? He's been in there for like 5 minutes ! " my eyes didn't stop searching for Harry.

" Relax okay, I know you love him very much ! " Louis giggled.

" Hey guys. So, you both hanging out together, huh ? " Khalpana came to us. She looked rather sad.

" Actually I'm here with – " Louis cut me off.

" Yes, yes we are together. In fact, we're really TOGETHER. " Louis exclaimed.

" Wait, what ? " I asked.

" Yes Jeva, I mean GIRLFRIEND. " Louis looked at me. He was giving signs to act along.

" Ohhhh yeah. Yeah. Har … " I almost told Harry's name but somehow managed to cover it, " lalalalllalla Lui is umm my boyfriend. Yeah. "

I directly looked at Louis, giving him the ' WHAT ?! ' look. But all of a sudden, I meet with a pair of beautiful lips. It was Louis' ! Moments later I pulled over. I didn't know what had just happened. Louis Tomlinson, my best friend had kissed me. The feeling of guilt grew from my inner.

" What did you do that for ?! " I asked him in shock.

" I don't know ! I just .. just thought of doing it ! " Louis exclaimed.

I then stared at Khalpana who looked confused and said " Look Khalpana ! We're not a couple, okay ?! Louis is my best friend ! And he did this because he love- "

" Because I wanted to make you jealous ! " Louis continued. He stared at me angrily. I almost spit it out ! The truth !

" I'm sorry, Lui. " I whispered to him.

I turned to find Harry. I then realised that he was looking at me from the far right. Tears strolled from his eyes as he walked away out of the hall.

" Excuse me you two. " I ran towards Harry. I went out of the hall, turning right and left finding for Harry.

" Harry ! Harry ! Wait ! Don't go ! Stop ! " I screamed at the Harry who I spotted near his car. I ran as fast as I could towards him.

" Harry, what's wrong ? "

" Well, well, well, what do we have here ? Lui's GIRLFRIEND ! You should've told me, I wouldn't have put my hopes to high ! "

" What ? I'm not his girlfriend ! Lui asked him to act around, because Khalpana was there ! "

" Explain the kiss then ! "

" Lui kissed me, I didn't ! "

" Well you guys were kissing for five seconds, explain ! "

I paused, and stared into his eyes, then I questioned him, " you counted ? "

" Ummm, yeah ! Exxxxxxxxxxxxplainnnn ! " Harry started shouting at me.

" Well, I don't know ! Believe me, Harry ! I had no idea what happened just now.

" Don't you just looooove Louis ?! "

" Yes, I love him. But as a friend. And why are you making such fuss about it, anyway ? Why do you even care if I kissed Lui ? I mean, you said we were just friends, right ? Remember ? "

" You want to know why ? You want to know why ?! Because I love you ! I love you with all my heart ! Since the first day you came to this school ! Can't you see that I'm a whole different person right now ?! Because I'm in love with the most beautiful person in the world ! I'm like attached to you everywhere you go ! Don't you see it ?! I'm wacky about you, Jeva ! But you don't. " His voice lowered down. There was no more shouting. He looked at the floor.

" What ? You, lo-lovee me ? "

" Yes ! Isn't it obvious ? "

" But you said we were just friends the last time we hanged out ! "

" Rule number 1, do not believe a boy when he tells you ' we are just friends. ' Haven't you heard about it ?! "

" No, because there's no such thing ! "

" Just because you've never heard it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist ! "

" You're making such a small issue into a bigger one ! "

" Well, why do you care if I did ?! You don't even love me ! " There was no talking for seconds.

Suddenly, his giant hands pulled me towards his cold body and they wrapped themselves aroung mine.

" I love you so much, Jeva. What does Louis have, that I don't ? " Harry's tone was sad.

" Harry, I love Louis as my friend. It's you I'm crazy about. Don't you see it ? "

" You really do ? "

" Yesss, Harry ! Louis doesn't laughs cheekily, Louis doesn't look at me into the eye and tell me everything's going to be fine. Louis doesn't hug me when I'm depressed or even cold. Louis isn't always with me. And last but not least, Louis doesn't have green eyes, a beautiful smile and sexy curls ! " I giggled.

" Well, they're irresistible, aren't they ? " Harry winked.

" Of course ! "

" I'm sorry, babe " Harry apologised, " I really am. I guessed I love you too much. "

" No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kissing Lui. I didn't mean it. Lui's my best friend and I wouldn't think him more than. I just didn't want to let him down in front of Khalpana. I love you, Harold. "

" Jeva, I know this isn't the perfect place to ask " Harry's head was now leaned against mine, " but would you be my umm girlfriend ? "

" Yes, you silly ! Yes ! " I slapped him and we laughed at how silly we were. He raised my chin up and started kissing me passionately. I could feel his lovely smile. I pulled over and we were still at each other's arms, this time cuddling in Harry's car. I was on his chest and could hear his heart beating fast as he was stroking my hair gently.

" No more fighting ? " I showed him last finger out for a pinky swear.

" You believe in pinky swears ? " I giggled at how cute my boyfriend was.

" Well, yeah. Pinky swear ? "

" I pinky swear. "


	14. Chapter 10 : The Dance ( Part Three )

Chapter 10 : The Dance. ( part three)

**Kasmietra's Point of View**

Zayn and I were attached to the chocolate fountain and they strawberries. Well, I was the only one eating as Zayn was feeding me them.

" No Zayn, no more chocolate and strawberries for this girl ! I'm really full ! " I made him stop feeding.

" Are you sure ? The night's still young ! Want to go upstairs ? To the attic ? "

" Why ? "

" You'll see ! Come, let's go ! " Zayn pulled me to the attic. I wasn't hard to go up. There was a staircase the the backstage which lead us to the attic. The night was breezy with the moon brightening everything.

" Zayn, why did you bring me up ? " I was afraid of heights and didn't want to tell him about it.

" Kas, I have something to tell you. "

" What is it ? "

" Umm, I'm afraid of heights ! "

" It can't be ! Me too ! " Both of us started laughing at each other.

" Okay, so I'll be fast. "

" Fast for what ? " I asked him. The nervousness grew. Zayn kneed down, like he was about to ask my hand for marriage !

" Zayn ! What are you doing ?! " I questioned in curiosity. He took out a box from his pocket and pointed it towards me. He then opened it and asked

" Kasmietra, will you be my girlfriend ? "

" For a second, I though you were asking me to marry you ! Yes, Zayn Jawaab Malik. I will be your girlfriend ! " Zayn took out the beautiful silver ring and fit it into my finger. It had something written on it,

" Future Mrs. Malik, I love you baby " I read it out loud. " Aww Zayn, I love you so much ! "

" I love you too, babe. Now can we get down ? "

" Sure, babe ! I'm feeling something. "

" Ohh, that's the feeling of being kissed. "

" But I'm not – "

" Yes you are " Zayn pulled me for a kiss on the attic. The breeze was faster and it send chills but Zayn held me tight to him. Right after the long kiss, we went downstairs back to the dance. Niall was taking pictures of everyone so Zayn and I joined the gang. Khalpana was there too but there was no sign of Danial.

" Hey, Khalpana ! Where's Danial ? " Liam asked her.

" Well, umm. I just broke up with him. " Khalpana exclaimed sadly.

" What ?! What happened ?! " Louis asked in shock.

" He ummm.. He cheated on me. I caught him and Ang kissing earlier. broke up with him. " she confessed. Everyone started hugging her and said it was the right choice.

" Thanks guy for making me feel well but I think I've got to go now. "

" I'll send you home. " Louis offered and they both left.

" Hey guy, my princess and I are heading home too. " Niall and Syahirah wave goodbye to everyone.

" So, does my lady want to go back ? " Harry asked Jeva.

" Yes, she does. Night Kas, night Zayn ! " she hugged both of us and they left.

" Zayn, I think we should go now. "

" Sure, gorgeous. " we bid farewell to Subha and Liam who then left after us.

Zayn sent me home. He gave me a goodnight kiss before leaving. Upon changing, I was on twitter. So was everyone ! Except for Khalpana and Louis. Everyone was tweeting about how good tonight was.

' HarryStyles : Had the best night with my baby, JevaStyles. Will never forget this day, cheeky-monkey x '

' DjMalik : Kas_Mietra You have chosen the Bradford bad boi haha 3 I love you, babe. Forever x '

' NiallOfficial : PrincesSyahirah is my princess and I love her 3 You looked so beautiful babe, you always do ! '

' LiamPayne : Thank you SubHasini for not having spoons on your dress #lol P/s : Goodnight, love. Will text you tomorrow morning 3 '

' JevaStyles : HarryStyles look at my username ! I love it ! Haha. And I love you xx '

' Kas_Mietra : ZaynMalik I love bad boys, haha. I love you too, baby 33 Always and forever x '

' PrincesSyahirah : NiallOfficial and my prince doesn't fails to charm me 3 I love you, my little leprechaun ! x '

' SubHasini : LiamPayne would do anything for you, baby ! Sure 3 I love good morning texts :3 Night, darling x '

It was the best night of our life, but not for all.


	15. Chapter 11 : Tragic

Chapter 11 : Tragic

**Danial's Point of View**

It was raining heavily and I was standing at the end of the cliff, thinking about what I've done. I decided to call her for the last time, to ask forgiveness and to tell the truth.

" Hello, Ang. " I gasped.

" Danial ? " I was glad to hear her sweet voice.

" Yes, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for cheating on you. I didn't love Khalpana, I loved you. "

" Then why did you cheat ? "

" You know why you didn't get into Queen Elizabeth's Boarding School ? "

" Ummm, I wasn't chosen ? "

" No. Because I didn't let your admission letter to reach them. I sneaked into the school library and tore them. I'm sorry about- "

" What ?! Danial, did you know how much I wanted to get into that school ?! You have shattered all my dreams ! I'm hanging up- "

" Wait ! Don't ! Please ! I just wanted you to stay with me ! I love you so much ! "

" What does this have to do with the cheating ?! "

" _ saw my tearing your paper. She wanted to blackmail me. I didn't want to lose you, you're so precious to me. She forced me to date Khalpana, so that Khalpana and Louis wouldn't be together anymore. Believe me, please. "

" Where are you now ? "

" I'm sorry. I love you. "

I hung up before she could reply. Took a deep breath and when I was about to jump, someone screamed at me.

**Louis' Point of View**

Khalpana was crying in the car.

" Okay, tell me what happened. " I forced her to.

" He cheated on me, with Ang ! I though he loved me, I though he was the one, Lui. "

" Look, Khalpana. He's probably not your man. He's not meant for you. The right man maybe even be IN FRONT OF YOU. Maybe you just don't realise it, YET. But the right person will approach you one day and tell him how you light up his world like nobody else because you're the most gorgeous girl in the world ! Understand ? " I was obviously giving her clues that I AM that man. But she didn't see it.

" Aww, thanks Lui. That was so sweet of you. All I know is my man's somewhere there finding for the right girl. But he wouldn't be as awesome as you " she giggled, " I say, your future girlfriend is one lucky girl ! "

" You're the lucky one ! " I said that in my mind so she wouldn't hear it.

**Harry's Point of View**

Jeva and I were on the way home, to my home. I wanted her to meet my family. I'm ready !

" Harry, stop the car ! " she screamed. I hit the brakes as soon as my girlfriend cried !

" What's wrong, babe ?! "

" Is someone standing there ?! " she pointed at the cliff. We climbed out of the car and I started yelling " Hello ! " as it was almost impossible to see a thing that far.

" Listen !" Jeva said, " I think I hear someone crying ! " I went to the car to get my torch. We stood listening. The cry was repeated.

" Sounds like it's coming from there ! " I shone the light directly at where she was showing. We ran a little closer to that stranger.

" Is that – "

" Danial ! " I screamed.

**Danial's Point of View**

I turned to find Harry and Jeva hurrying towards me.

" Go away ! " I yell at them.

" Stop right there ! " Jeva replied.

" What are you doing ?! Are you crazy ?! " Harry questioned.

" Just because Khalpana broke up with you, doesn't mean you should kill yourself. It was your fault this relationship ended, harming yourself won't help, Danial. Come back here ! "

" No, Jeva ! You don't know what happened ! "

" Why not tell us ? " Harry asked. I told them what happened, everything I told Ang.

" You fool ! Even if Ang left you, she wouldn't have cheated. Did you trust you girlfriend ?! " Harry yelled.

" I trust her. It's just, I love her too much ! Now, go away ! "

" Come, Jeva. " Harry held Jeva's hand while pulling her towards him. She was looking at me in shock.

" But Harry, what about – "

" Just come. "

I waited for them to go. " Bye world ", I said. Then everything ended.

**The next morning**

**Khalpana's Point of View**

' I've got the moves like jagger .. ' my phone rang. It was Jeva.

" Hey, Jeva ! "

" Khalpana, please get to Danial's house. ASAP ! "

" But – "

" Just do it ! "

I woke up instantly and took a warm bath. I wore my floral peach summer dress, tied my hair neatly and rushed to his house. Upon reaching, I could hear cries. Subha, Jeva and Kasmietra rushed from out of nowhere and hugged me. There were also crying.

" Guys, what happened ?! " I asked them rather in a worry condition.

" Khalpana – " I cut off Subha.

" Where's Danial ? " I started searching for him.

" He – " and now Kasmietra cut off Jeva.

" Why don't you see for yourself " Kasmietra said, pointing inside his house, crying.

I walked into his house. There were more crying. In the middle of the house, was a coffin. But I couldn't see who was in. My hear started to beat faster. I got even worried. Shivers were sent to my spine. And it was confirmed when I saw Ang crying.

" Danial ? " I asked myself. It was him. He has now left me for eternity. I started bursting into tears. Even if he cheated on me, I still loved him. And I'm sure he did. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulders. It was Louis. I started hugging him and was crying more. He pulled me outside to the garden where the others were.

" Khalpana, there's something he left for you. His mom gave it to me. " Jeva handed me an envelope.

" If you don't mind. " I looked at them.

" We don't " all of them nodded. I tore open the envelope. I opened the letter and started reading it.

**Dear Khalpana, I am sorry. Whatever I did to you, I didn't mean it. I had done something to Ang, the girl I really loved, and someone had seen it. She had blackmailed me. I was forced to date you so you won't hang out with Louis anymore. Don't expect me to reveal who she is. At first I was only pretending to you, then I started falling in love with you. No matter how much I forced myself not to, I couldn't. I didn't want to betray Ang nor hurt her. I had to make you break up with me, and Ang too. Thank you for the beautiful days, they mean so much to me. And, don't you ever leave Louis alone. Believe me, that boy is in love with you, I know. Don't show this to anyone. Take care, beautiful. I will miss you, and Ang. **

**- Danial **

After reading it, I didn't stop crying. Everyone was asking what its contents were, but I had to keep my word. I wouldn't show this to anyone. I soon left the place, myself, eventhough Louis offered to send me.


End file.
